theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Transmutation 2.5
"Were am I?" Logan was waking up after having felt he slept for a long time. The room was white and green, and as he looked around, another 17 people were sleeping in beds like the one he was in. On his arm was a tube that he tried to pull out. "Uh..." Around him, 4 others slowly awakened. Just a minute ago, Logan had been shooting a gun at a group of white armor clad mercenaries in an inn, but now seemed to be in a hospital. "Dude." One of the people that had been with him, and was killed by the mercenaries, was waking up next to him as if nothing happened. The other 4 people started to pat themselves and Logan did the same, feeling if anything had changed on his body. "Did you guys just have a crazy dream?" "It was one wild trip." "I think so..." "Hey, they're waking up!" Someone yelled from outside the room and Logan looked over and could see someone looking inside the room behind a glass window. A few seconds later, a group of doctors and nurses came over and started checking on things. After checking that the 5 of them were alright, they started to ask questions about what happened. "Do you remember what happened before you all went to sleep?" "I don't know, it all feels like a dream." Logan could remember what happened, that him and his classmates from his history class got transported to another world and survived by themselves for almost a month before showing off the guns a fellow classmate made in town, and then getting killed because they thought the tech made them invincible. "I remember! The professor had just gone to yet some papers copied." "Yeah, and the next thing we knew we were in another world." "Another world?" "Yeah, like in a video game." "You have the same dream?" "No way was that a dream, it was all real." "Hang on a minute, are you saying that all of you were mentally transported to another world or two months?" "We were asleep for two months!" Logan leaned forward in the bed and looked at the doctor. "Yes. We didn't know what to think when a high school teacher told us his class was asleep and nothing he did could wake them, but after the fourth day everything became serious." "So our time there was equal to the time here." "I wonder if anything was transferred over..." "Does anyone here even own a sword?" "No" "No" "Nope" "Nah" "Don't think so." "Then what does it matter if they did." "I guess you are right." "Hey look, he's waking up too!" The last member of their group was starting to wake up, and as he did, he acted much the same as Logan and the others did. Over the next few minutes, everyone in Tessa's group woke up, Trad woke up, the one person in Trevor's group woke up, and everyone but Molly in her group woke up. "So we all had the same dream... But was any of it real?" "Can you use any of the abilities we had in the dream? None of us have a sword so we can't test it." "Let me see if I can use magic..." Tessa reached out her hand and tried to summon a fireball, and bright ball of fire erupted from her open palm. "..." Everyone looked in shock. The other mages could use their magic too, and even the healers could cast spells that made the others feel better. Nobody could check their stats anymore, but Logan and his group was sure once they got their hands on a sword they would have all their abilities too. Trevor's group member crouched in the corner and slowly became invisible. "But wait, Trevor, Molly, Brutus and Julie are still asleep." "Trevor and me split up so I don't know what happened to him." "Molly told us all to run, be she was faster than us." "Brutus took Julie and ran into the forest." So that was how it is. Those four would be running for their life in that fantasy world while the rest of them would have magical abilities in the real world. Except Trad, he can't get any of the potion ingredients from the other world, so he was stuck with being able to cook food really well.